El Libro -RIREN-(oneshot)
by Sora Yoru Hashiba
Summary: Eren no sabia que regalarle en este cumpleaños a Levi, pero su busqueda entre sus amigas le hara dar a Levi un Libro que terminara siendo el custodio de sus mas vergonzosos recuerdos de pareja!... este one-shot participa en el 1 en el evento Kerstmis del grupo Riren Proyect. (dedicado a varias escritoras)


**EL LIBRO**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

 **Pareja:** Riren

 **Advertencias:** Leemon hard +18, mención de kamasutra yaoi.

 **Este fic participa en el evento Kerstmis del grupo Riren Proyect.**

Una injusticia, eso era lo que pensaba Levi al enterarse que el imbécil de Erwin le dejo trabajo extra en la semana que se supone había pedido para pasar tiempo con su Eren.

Ya hace unos dias habia visto como el corazon lleno de ilusiones de su mocoso se partian en mil pedasos cuando le dio la noticia y aunque este le sonrio y le dijo que no importaba siempre y cuando le hayan dejado libre el dia de su cumpleaños, él no estabadel todo convencido por lo que dio un 200% mas de esfuerzo para acabar el trabajo que extrañamente no tenia final.

Pero no era el unico que sufria por las cosas que pasaban, cierto castaño que se encontraba en la cocina observando el obsequio que habia preparado, todavia se preguntaba si habia sido una buena idea.

Todo empezó por su falta de imaginacion por lo que habia pedido ayuda...

Eren se encontraba en la sala de la casa donde tanto Levi como el vivian pacificamente, su amor habia tenido que salir de ultimo minuto por cuestiones de trabajo, que secretamente Eren le habia pedido a Erwin que lo mantuviera ocupado por lo menos un dia u horas antes de su fiesta, a lo que Erwin acepto sin chistar.

Todavia se preguntaba si era buen regalo lo que iba a darle a Levi, pero ya habia pedido consejo a todas sus amigas.

Realmente fue una osadia el pedirles consejo, todavia recuerda la sensacion de vergüenza que paso.

-flash back-

Eren se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial en busqueda del regalo perfecto para su Levi, pero cada cosa que veia le gustaba mas para él que para pintaba para nada bien tenia concentrarse y no andar perdiéndose en cada cosa que veía, pues el regalo era para Levi y no para él, aunque estas fueran tan tentadoras. Fue ahí donde se le ocurrió pasar por la tienda que a Levi le gustaba llevarlo.

Pero antes de siquiera cruzar la calle para llegar ahí, miro a todos los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que lo pudiera reconocer, aunque lo mas seguro es que adentro si lo reconocerian por culpa del pelinegro.

-en los lios que me meto por el-

Chirriaba los dientes de vergüenza, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Cruzo la calle y entro rápido a la tienda suspirando en el marco de la puerta, ya estaba dentro ya no podría pasar mas vergüenza, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

-Eren!, que bueno verte aquí!-

-hola Raven-san-

-vienes por lo que encargo Levi!?-

Pregunto la chica que se había acercado y que Eren conocía muy bien, aunque no lo quisiera y no era por ella, es mas bien por el trabajo que tenia, después de todo una sex shop decía bastante a simple vista aunque en realidad Raven era una muy buena persona.

-encargo algo mas?-

-claro, después de todo es para su ti Eren-

-haa... no diga eso es vergonzoso y humillante-

-humillante?... pero si Levi compra siempre lo mejor para ti-

-pero es para ese tipo de cosas y yo no quiero!-

-pero si Levi siempre me dice que lo disfrutan al máximo-

Y aunque al castaño quisiera negar la afirmación de su amiga, no podía por que si que era la verdad. Por lo que solo desvió la mirada de la chica mientras se ponía aun mas rojo y ella solo sonreía por la reacción del castaño.

-yayaya...entonces no vienes a recogerlo?-

-no.. Quería un consejo-

Raven se preguntaba que tipo de consejo necesitaba el chico ya que siempre había visto que se llevaba muy bien con el pelinegro, así que sin demora ínsito a que el chico le contara su duda.

-así que un regalo...-

Comenzó a pensar en un consejo que dar mientras veía al pobre chico que miraba hacia todos lados de la tienda en búsqueda de algo.

-pues conociendo a Levi lo mas seguro es que te pongas todo lo que él te haya comprado-

-que todo!?-

-claro después de todo le encanta verte con ellos o no-

Eren agacho la cabeza avergonzado nuevamente por la verdad absoluta, la chica solo sonrió por lo lindo que se veía, haa el amor de esos dos chicos era digno de ver.

-ya me voy... muchas gracias por el consejo Raven-san-

-de nada Eren, para la otra regresa con Levi ¿si?-

-emm esta bien, pero no platiquen de cosas pervertidas por favor-

-ho de eso no te puedo prometer mucho, recuerda que me gusta shipearlos-

De nuevo sintió el sopor de la vergüenza invadir su cuerpo por lo que volteo la mirada, ese amor de fangirl que tenia no solo ella si no también sus demás amigas, le gustaba en cierta forma, pero también le daba vergüenza.

-pero si de verdad quieres hacer feliz a Levi solo ten sexo con el-

Las palabras de Raven causaron un shock en Eren quedándose estático cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta.

-haaaaaa-

Salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Raven que se reía por la reacción de el.

Cuando tuvo oportunidad paro en unas bancas, sentado trato de regular su respiración por el pequeño maratón que se dio. Pero aun así no tenia resuelto su problema, como se atrevía a decirle que debía tener sexo con el, esas cosas eran para…. Detuvo su pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a pensar que el sexo siempre lo hacia para cosas especiales, pero el quería intentar algo nuevo, esta vez no iba a ser sexo definitivamente le daría un regalo digno a Levi.

De tanto pensar le dio hambre, por lo que decidió ir a comer y que mejor que a la cafetería de aquellas dos, aunque deseaba que no fuerana preguntarle sobre Levi y él, pero también podría aprovechar de una vez que iba para haya para pedirles sus consejos.

La cafetería no quedaba lejos de donde estaba, así que se dispuso a caminar hasta haya, entro como normalmente lo hacia y se sentó en el mismo lugar que a Levi y a el le gustaban ocupar, estaba en búsqueda de una mesera que lo atendiera cuando la vio y ella a el también.

-pero si es Eren!-

-buenas Janeth-

-hay Eren que bueno verte por aquí!, hey no se supone que hoy es el cumple de Levi-

-ha si!, pero tiene trabajo de ultimo minuto-

-hay no-

Se lamentaba la chica por la situación de su amigo, Eren simplemente le parecía lindo de su parte la preocupación que demostraba por lo que le sonrió.

-y?-

Pregunto de repente ella a lo que sorprendió un poco a Eren, el ya sabia a lo que se refería su amiga pero prefirió que siguiera hablando.

-el regalo Eren! Ya se lo tienes?-

-la verdad no-

-como que no!... esto necesita de mi dulce esposa!-

-jejeje, si tu lo dices-

-Maria! Eren te necesita-

Sin que terminara de pasar 3 minutos otra chica venia corriendo desde el otro extremo de la cafetería parando en seco delante de ellos y con una cara de preocupación que se podría comparar a la de una madre que perdió a su hijo.

-que pasa Janeth?... ¿Qué le sucede a mi lindo Eren?-

Decía eufórica la chica mientras pasaba su mirada desde Janeth a Eren varias veces, mientras que los dos le sonreían, era gracioso en cierta forma el grado de preocupación que demostraba con tanto movimiento.

-que nuestro Eren todavía no tiene el regalo para su esposo chica-

-que! Y eso por que, yo tenia entendido que con una cuantas miraditas ya caía rendido a ti Eren-

Se sentaba al fin Maria cercas de ellos mientras no apartaba su mirada de Eren.

-es que no quiero que sea algo como el de las demás veces, quiero algo nuevo-

-algo nuevo heee... Tu que piensas Janeth?-

-definitivamente tendrias que darle sexo-

-si es lo mismo que yo pensé-

Decian las dos muy serias, Eren simplemente se encojio un poco mas sobre su asiento sintiendo una nueva oleada de verguenza envolvia su ser.

-por que todo lo de Levi termian en sexo?-

Las dos chicas se miraban sonrientes por las muestras tan tiernas de inocencia que les brindaba el castaño, pero los conocian muy bien como para no mencionarlo y poner rojo al castaño.

-eso es por que Levi es sexy-

dijo otra voz, a lo que ellos voltearon y vieron a Fujimy acercarceles, la chica como las demas era amiga del castaño, se habia integrado muy bien al grupo, aunque tambien le encantaba decir cosas vergonzosas haciendo que Eren se enojara o saliera como un vegetal rojizo.

-no lo niegues Eren, Levi es un hombre de ensueño- decía Janeth apoyando la idea de Fujimy

-si tiene un cuerpo de dioses- también apoyaba Maria mientras se perdía en la inmensidad de su propia mente sexy y que por supuesto Eren no sabia que tenia.

-Hey el es mío-

Contrataco Eren mirando a las tres chicas con enfado, por la muy obvia cara que estaban poniendo al imaginarse a su novio cercas de ellas y eso a Eren no le gustaba, era suyo y no iba a compartirlo, por lo menos no de la manera en que las tres chicas hacían sugerencias.

-vaya, vaya Eren se nos pone celoso a que es lindo María-

-claro que si Janeth!, ¿dime no te puedo secuestrar?-

-Yo apoyo eso-

Levanto la mano contentísima por la idea de Maria, Fujimy mientras daba saltitos en su lugar.

-mejor tráiganme algo de comer-

Pidió rendido Eren por tantas emociones fuertes, a lo que las tres chicas rieron y se levantaron de donde estaban

-bien, ya no te molestaremos mas pequeño Eren-

Le guiño un ojo María mientras se retiraba del lugar. Janeth se quedo tomando la orden del castaño y Fujimy se iba del lugar riendo a seguir trabajando.

-en un momento te lo traigo, Eren-

-gracias... y también por los consejos-

-ho no hay de que Eren, para eso están los amigos-

Se retiro, dejando a Eren con los nervios a flor de piel por la reciente conversación, aunque también tenia un sinfín de pensamientos que no le ayudaban para nada en su propósito para regalarle a Levi. Todavía sentía esa vergüenza cuando hablaba de algo intimo de ellos dos y a quien no, pero siempre ya sea sus amigas o Mikasa o Armin le terminaba diciendo lo que había sentido y experimentado sobre eso en particular, claro que siempre se reservaba las cosas mas intimas para si mismo, después de todo no era un tonto como para contar toda la historia sexual e intima de los dos.

-desearía poder tener los poderes de persuasión de todos-

dijo en voz alta Eren, mientras veia como la cafeteria tenia su dia a dia. Despues vio a Fujimy con su orden y se dispuso a comer, aunque ella no se habia ido.

-emm, ¿que pasa Fujimy?-

-pues vera tengo una sugerencia por que no vaz a la libreria de Sora?-

-de ella?-

-claro, a lo mejor ella te puede ayudar o encuentras algo por haya-

-es una buena idea, a Leci le gustan los libros y tiene mucho que no la veo a ella y a Parlev-

-vez!, a que doy buenas ideas?-

-jejeje, por esta vez si, no como la de esa fiesta-

-haaa no Eren, me sigues recriminando eso?-

-claro, como se le ocurre que deje que todas ustedes me vean mientras hago eso con Levi!-

-hahaha pero estabas en confianza!-

-no, es una mala idea!-

-pero la contra medida fue buena no?-

-no tanto, después tuve que pagarle a Levi por todo lo que gasto, tu sabias que no tenia dinero-

-ha pero apuesto a que lo disfrutaste-

-yo!...-

Callo de repente Eren pues sabia que si decía algo le terminaría diciendo lo que la chica buscaba y eso nuevamente le dio vergüenza.

-vez-

-mejor me voy-

Zanjo la conversación Eren mientras devoraba lo que le quedaba de comida, le pago a Fujimy, mientras ella le decía adiós con la mano y una muy buena sonrisa.

Después de eso no volvió a mirar hacia atrás pues ya tenia un nuevo destino al que ir, tal vez encontraba un nuevo libro para Levi, eso siempre lo ponía de buen humor y también lo otro que tanto le habían dicho sus amigas pero que por esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto hacer, quería ser romántico no excitante.

-bien aquí esta, tiene unos meses que no paso por aquí-

Contemplaba la entrada de la librería mientras a través de las ventanas podía ver a varios adolecentes ojeando revistas y uno que otro adulto viendo las portadas de los libros. Aspiro abundante aire y en un suspiro lo dejo salir viendo como un humosito salía de su boca, vaya que si hacia frio esta temporada, por lo que se pregunto si Levi había llevado la suficiente protección mientras estaba en su trabajo obligado.

Al entrar busco rápidamente a las encargadas pero no estaban en la caja como de costumbre por lo que sin perder tiempo camino hacia los libros que sabia de antemano eran los del tipo que le gustaban a su Levi.

-no veo nada nuevo-

Se quejo Eren al notar que ya casi todos los tenia Levi, por lo que se sintió acorralado sobre el hecho de comprarle un nuevo titulo a su lector amado.

-hola Eren, que te trae por aquí?-

Preguntaron desde atrás de el, por lo que este volteo y vio a una de las chicas que anteriormente había buscado para un consejo.

-hola Parlev, este si... vengo por una opción de regalo de Levi-

-ya veo, pero si no mal recuerdo ya le compraste el libro de Kindred no?-

-si, era uno que el quería mucho, así que lo hice-

-ese era el mas nuevo que teníamos, por lo menos del tipo que le gustan a Levi-

Le aclaro la chica a Eren haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso por el callejón sin salida que tenia enfrente de sus ojos, por lo que suspiro derrotado ante la expulsión de la idea de un libro nuevo.

-y ¿ahora que hago?-

-pues a Levi le gustan otras cosas no?-

Al escuchar eso Eren comenzó a mecanizar sus pensamientos en las cosas que le gustaban a Levi, una definitivamente eran sus productos de limpieza, pero todavía tenían bastantes como para comprarle mas y no podía arriesgarse por que Levi le gritara de que no tenia lugar para guardarlos. Otra cosa que le gustaban eran los libros, pero ya le había comprado el mas nuevo en el que Levi le había llamado la atención, de hecho se lo había dicho como un comentario de que le gustaría leerlo y el como buen esposo que era se lo había comprado con lo poco que tenia ahorrado; otro buen regalo seria unas buenas vacaciones pero eso estaba descartado por que lo necesitaba ocupado por lo menos hasta antes de su cumpleaños.

-no creo poder darle de lo que le guste-

-mmmm, entonces no queda de otra... vamos a la zona roja-

Parlev le tomo de las manos y se fueron a una parte mas adentro de la librería, hasta encontrarse con unas cortinas rojas y lo que pudiera ser un pasillo largo o por lo menos eso pensó el castaño cuando estaba en frente de esas cortinas.

-le diremos a Sora, pero para ello hay que entrar así que no te asustes-

-¿por que me asustaría?-

Pregunto inocentemente el castaño mientras era llevado de la mano detrás de las cortinas, dando paso a un espacio mas o menos grandes con igual de estantes donde se vendían igual que afuera libros, pero cuando fijo su mirada en uno de esos libros se dio cuenta que era un libro de gays, por lo que se puso nervioso y aunque no quiera decirle nada a Parlev, también se había asustado.

-¿que es este lugar?-

-es la sona roja... o mejor llamada por Sora..-

-la yaoi zone!... que tal Eren Parlev!-

se escucho un grito desde el fondo, por lo que ambos voltearon hacia donde se habia escuchado encontrandose con una chica sonriente que venia hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos de par en par.

-hola Sora-

-mi Eren! Como estas!?-

El castaño tambien abrio sus brazos para recibir el evidente abrazo de encuentro que Sora le queria dar y que como era su costumbre termino estrujandolo hasta la casi muerte al pobre chico que se quejo en voz baja mientras pedia que lo soltara.

-que bueno bien que vienes Sora te ibamos a preguntar algo-

interrumpio la concentracion de Sora, Parlev para que de manera disimulada salvar al pobre castaño que suspiro de alivio al ser liberado de tan apretado abraso de oso.

-ho!?, en serio?... que cosa?-

-un..cof... regalo para Levi-

-para don Levi hee... pues te recomiendo lo mas nuevo que nos han llegado!-

Se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la caja registradora mientras los otros dos la siguen de cercas y observando que busca algo detrás en unas cajas que tiene en el suelo.

-mira todavía no los pongo, pero creo que esto les servirá a Levi-

-y que es?-

-es un libro de actividades y poder aprovechar el máximo la condición física y resistencia-

-no creo que le guste eso-

Decía no muy convencido Eren, además de que no veía el titulo del dichoso Libro.

-pero a Levi le gusta hacer ejercicio y además también puedes tomarlo para ti también-

Trataba de convencerlo Parlev mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del castaño como apoyo.

-si, por que apuesto a que todas te han dicho que hagas eso con Levi no?-

Soltó de repente Sora, a lo que el castaño respondió con un gran sonrojo mientras agachaba mas la cabeza hacia abajo.

-aunque siempre es bueno regalarle eso al seme-

-seme?-

Pregunto Eren al no saber las palabras que había empleado Parlev y que por lo visto Sora si sabia de ello.

-claro el que da, el que es el mas sexy, el que te hace estremecer, tu sabes de eso Eren-

Con la pequeña y rápida explicación Eren entendió a lo que se refería su amiga Sora, por lo que ya no pregunto mas de eso, solo quería una ultima cosa antes de poder irse de ahí, pues ya no tardaban en hacerle esas preguntas incomodas de nuevo.

-bu...bueno fuera de ese tema, están seguras de que le gustara?-

Las dos chicas asintieron hacia la pregunta, por lo que Eren se relajo un poco tomaría el libro después de todo era para que el mayor leyera y además también para que se pusiera mas bueno para el, aunque claro no diría eso a las dos chicas que tenia en frente, el libro le había salido bien para el como para su Levi y todos ganaban.

-esta bien lo llevo-

-yes!-

-que?-

Le extraño la reacción de Sora hacia su afirmación por eso se le quedo mirando de manera sospechosa, observando como ella se rascaba la cabeza por la vergonzosa reacción y que Parlev se acercaba a ella para tomar el libro y sonreírle.

-entonces te lo envolvemos de regalo-

-ha?, si por favor-

Las chicas comenzaron su labor de envolverlo, por lo que Eren dirigió su mirada alrededor de donde estaba, se sorprendía un poco ver a varias chicas en esa zona que por algún motivo era popular entre ellas o algo, no sabia a ciencia cierta sobre los gusto de las chicas de ahora, pero considerando sus propias amigas estaba tratando de cambiar su idea sobre las chicas de estos tiempos y vaya que si cambian.

-aquí esta Eren-

Le entrego el obsequio perfectamente en su envoltorio azul marino obscuro con un listón gris, Eren sonrió mientras lo tomaba en sus manos y le daba un gracias a Parlev y a Sora por el trabajo.

-bueno ahora corre y ponte guapetón para Levi-

Reía un poco Sora mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Eren cuando caminaban los 3 a la salida.

-si hazle de comer y dale todo tu amor-

-gracias Parlev... Sora también-

Se despidió de las dos chicas y se fue directo a su casa, dejo el regalo en la mesa del comedor. Se puso el mandil que Levi le había comprado hace cuando tenían 1 año de casados y comenzó a preparar el festín para el cumple de Levi, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Erwin de que ya era momento para que dejara en paz a Levi y su "trabajo".

-fin del flash back-

-bien así esta y en el tiempo correcto, pensé que me iba a tardar mas por ir también haya con Sora y Parlev, pero no fue así menos mal-

Decía alegre mientras terminaba de poner la mesa en perfectas condiciones para cuando llegara Levi. Una vez terminado ello se dispuso a bañarse, después de todo a Levi le gustaba que siempre estuviera limpio cuando lo recibía del trabajo y a el no le importaba bañarse temprano, se puso de ropa un suéter verde de mangas largas y unos pantalones ajustados de blanco. Después regreso a la cocina para preparar el postre cuando de repente oyó la puerta ser abierta por lo que dejo la gelatina en el refri para ir hasta la entrada.

-bienvenido Levi, como te fue?-

-por algún extraño motivo me dejo el peluquín al fin-

-jejeje menos mal pensé que tu festejo se iba arruinar-

-primero mato al cejotas, si se pasa algo como tu celebración por mi cumpleaños...mocoso ya estoy en casa-

Termino diciéndole al castaño, a lo que este sonrió mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba de sus labios, se acerco a el pelinegro y lo abrazo sintiendo que el tiempo en el que estuvo sin el había sido mucho. Pero tenia que seguir con sus planes de celebración por lo que con un poco de dolor se separo de Levi y le pidió a este su abrigo para ponerlo en el armario junto a la puerta.

-bien entonces que quieres?... un baño, comer... o a mi?-

Levi se quedo viendo el sonrojo que el castaño le mostraba por la pena de decir esas palabras, Levi aprovecho eso para tomar una de las manos del castaño y comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-pues, si tengo que escoger seria...-

-hay mejor hay que comer por que también quiero darte tu regalo-

Corto Eren mientras se separaba del mayor para ir directo al comedor donde esperaba la comida ya servida para dos personas.

-tsk, mocoso me dejaste con las ganas-

Pronuncio en voz baja mientras seguía al menor unos cuantos pasos atrás de el.

-aquí esta su regalo Levi-

Le entrego Eren el objeto mientras sonreía radiante el, Levi simplemente se limito a mirar el cuadrado azul que ahora estaba en sus manos para después asentir con la cabeza en una manera de agradecerle al menor en forma silenciosa por el obsequio.

Ya entregado el regalo Eren se fue por los cubiertos que le habían hecho falta, mientras Levi lo esperaba sentado en el comedor y abría su regalo, dando se cuenta que era un libro rojo de pasta dura. Parecía una especie de álbum, por lo que no sabia exactamente que podía hacer con él ya que no le gustaban mucho las fotos, aunque eso si tenia bastantes del castaño. Sin mucho apuro lo abrió y comenzó a leer la primera pagina sorprendiéndose del titulo que tenia en esa pagina, después siguió con la otra y otra hasta que de su boca salió una pequeña sonrisa que Eren vio al llegar y estar frente a él.

-le gusta su regalo?-

-ho claro que me gusta-

No sabia Eren por el repentino cambio del pelinegro pero estaba feliz por el resultado ya que era raro que el mayor sonriera, se dio una nota mental que era agradecerle a todas la próxima vez que las viera.

La cena continuo con su ritmo pacifico, después de comer Eren le trajo las gelatinas a Levi y un pequeño pastel, pues el ya sabe que al mayor no le gustan mucho los dulces. El castaño le canto su celebre feliz cumpleaños que aunque a Levi no le gustaba la canción infantil de feliz cumpleaños dejo hacer a Eren, ya que era él el que cantaba.

Recogieron todo después de que el castaño se comiera casi todo el pastel, Eren fue a lavar los trastes limpios mientras que Levi se quedo sentado en su lugar todavía leyendo el regalo que le había dado su Eren.

-que interesante... y vaya que si va a ser muy interactivo-

Susurro para volver a sonreír, ya estaba pensando en una manera de como debía pedirle al castaño que cooperara con él, pero lo mas seguro es de que actuaria por instinto como siempre. Suspiro, para después posar su mirada en la espalda del castaño que se movía un poco mientras lavaba los platos, no pudo evitar que su mirada cayera en el redondo trasero que tenia su esposo. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una buena idea, definitivamente el libro de regalo estaba haciendo mucho en su cabeza.

Se acerco a Eren sin hacer ruido por detrás, paso sus manos por su cintura sintiendo como este daba un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al sentir sus manos.

-Levi?... que pasa?-

Pregunto eren mientras hacia a un lado su cabeza dejando que Levi pusiera su menton en ese lugar y lo acariciara con su mejilla.

-voy a poner en practica lo del regalo-

Contesto Levi mientras bajaba mas sus manos hasta el trasero del castaño, haciendo que este tensara su cuerpo por el tacto.

-como que en practica?...-

-acaso no haz leído lo que me regalaste?-

-pues no, se supone que era solo para ti y...-

-mocoso inocente-

Se rio por dentro mientras dejaba a Eren, pero no fue lo suficiente para que el castaño supiera que fue hacer el pelinegro en tan corto tiempo.

-pues quiero hacer esto-

Eren bajo su mirada donde el dedo de Levi mostraba unas letras y una imagen que lo dejo con la boca abierta. Dos chicos muy sugerentemente pegados, el que estaba mas a pegado a la pared tenia un sobresaliente sonrojo mientras se notaba que de su boca salía saliva, mientras que el otro que estaba pegado al primero mordía una de sus orejas y se veía claramente que estaba penetrando al otro pues la imagen no tenia para nada de censura.

-aprovecharemos que tienes ese lindo mandil-

Se pego mas al cuerpo del menor haciendo que este se estremeciera por las intenciones que tenia su Levi, además de que la imagen también lo había puesto entre excitado y avergonzado.

-no...yo quería que este día fuera romántico-

-y lo fue y será Eren-

-pero... Levi-

-bañemonos en la pasion Eren, es lo que deseo...despues de todo es mi cumpleaños, si?-

pronuncio con su voz cargada de lujuria sobre la oreja de Eren, este solo temblo mas sobre su propio lugar sintiendo como el aliento calido chocaba contra su piel que se habia vuelto de gallina ante los toques y cercania de su esposo.

ahora ya no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido no queria que terminara solo en sexo apasionado, queria hacer otras cosas con su Levi, ya sea ver una pelicula, estar los dos acostados abrazados o simplemente darse besos hasta quedar dormidos. Pero parecia que el pelinegro tenia pensado otra cosa por lo que se sintio un poco mal y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, sorprendiendo al mayor que sin pensarlo se separo un poco y puso a Eren enfrente de el.

-que tienes mocoso?-

le pregunto preocupado, pero Eren no podia decir nada por querer apagar sus soñosos.

-es que yo no queria sexo...-

-sexo?-

-es que... no es que no me guste pero queria que fuera mas romantico y... magico-

-Eren... lo que yo hago contigo no es sexo... siempre que te toco, que te beso, tan solo de acercarme un poco a ti mi amor se desborda, pero no soy muy bueno demostrandolo como ya sabas-

-snif...ya...lo creo-

-lo que hago contigo es hacer el amor Eren, siempre... aunque lo sientas mas como si fuera lujuria y sexo... pero no es eso cada vez que lo hacemos es ahi cuando puedo mostrarte todo de mi y mucho mas. Mi expresiones, sentimientos, todo lo dejo y demuestro cada vez que eres mio y que tu termines conmigo en mis brazos despues de ello es lo mas romantico y tambien lindo que puedes hacer y que hace que cada vez quiera mas de ti... por que...-

-snif... Le..vi.. lo siento-

interrumpio Eren mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo sin dejar de llorar en su pecho todo tembloroso.

-lo siento..yo.. no debi pensar en lo que pense yo... soy un tonto...-

-ya mocoso, tanto tu como yo somos nuevos en esto, creo que te comprare cosas para ser mas romantico-

-no... asi esta bien Levi... yo quiero al Levi que siempre ... que siempre es serio, celoso, enojon y sobretodo cariñoso, apasional cuando estoy en sus brazos, no cambie siempre sea usted por que yo me enamore de ese hombre-

-mocoso-

Lo miro aun mas con amor en sus ojos Levi y sin decirle nada mas paso su mano detras de su nuca para acercarlo y besarlo. Un beso lento y suave lleno de todos sus sentimientos, Levi seguiria besando a Eren sino hubiera sido por que fue el mismo Eren el que se separo de el. Levi lo miro un poco confundido ya que el queria seguir besandole, pero no dijo nada hasta que escuchara al mocoso que estaba sonrojado.

-como...muestra de mi arrepentimiento aceptare lo que quiera hacer, despues de todo lo amo-

sonrio el y aunque el pelinegro no dijo nada se acerco a el y oculto su rostro en el pecho de Eren.

-estar contigo-

-tambien podemos seguir-

pronuncio entre tartamudeos Eren, asiendo que una sonrisa se le escapara a Levi. Vaya que el mocoso hacia salir expresiones que no eran comun en el.

-te tomare la palabra, pero para que sepas... estar contigo es lo que siempre deseare-

se besaron nuevamente, para despues de una vielta quedar como antes de que el castaño llorara.

-mm..que pena-

-tranquilo Eren, recuerda que cada movimiento es mi amor hacia ti-

-ya lose.. por eso me da mas pena-

Levi paso sus manos por la cintura del castaño, después por debajo del suéter que llevaba, sintiendo el calor del pecho de este. Subió mas y se topo con los botoncitos de Eren que no dudo en acariciarlos y pellizcarlos mientras que Eren temblaba y pegaba inconcientemente el trasero en la espalda baja de Levi y su espalda en su pecho, arrugando un poco sus labios por la presion que hacia para que no saliera ningún sonido.

-no Eren, así no debería de ser.. Mira el libro-

Le dijo mientras pasaba sus labios por el cuello de ese. Eren acato las palabras de Levi y se dio cuenta que había un apartado para poner una foto y al lado en letras mas grandes se da cuenta del nombre "Unión del emu", lee todavía un poco mas pero cierra sus ojos por una nueva sensación en su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que ahora el mayor lo esta masturbando de manera lenta haciendo que su cuerpo se sienta un poco débil.

-mira, te veniste... estas ansioso no-

-no...solo que... ha!-

Se aferro al lavadero cuando sintió un dedo de Levi adentrarse dentro suyo, para después moverse lento y después con fervor dentro y fuera suyo causando que uno que otro gemido se le escapara.

-que bonita voz, como siempre Eren-

-Levi... que hay de ...ti-

-tu voz es mi afrodisiaco-

-como?-

Se desabrocho el pantalón Levi liberando un poco su erección para pasarla en una de las nalgas del castaño que al sentir algo duro en su glúteo se volteo y vio lo que estaba sucediendo poniéndolo mas rojo y aunque no lo dijera ansioso por lo que harían.

-bien ya estas-

Saco los 3 dedos que Eren no se había dado cuenta que tenia dentro suyo, por lo que volteo su mirada y la oculto entre sus brazos que estaba apoyados en el lavabo.

-vamos Eren no ocultes tu cara-

-no quiero-

-mocoso-

-grrr-

-ya te hare salir de tu escondite-

Se quito lo que le faltaba de ropa, puso las manos a ambos lados de Eren y sin avisarle lo penetro dando como resultado que Eren levantara su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de sorpresa por la repentina intromisión, pero el pelinegro no se paro ahí comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento mientras veía como el cuerpo de Eren se retorcía debajo de el. Levi pego su pecho en la espalda de Eren que no se dejaba de mover por el va y viene de sus estocadas, lamio y beso su cuello dando como respuesta en Eren varios gemidos de placer salir de los lindos labios de Eren que ya no podía tener cerrados.

-Levi...te amo...-

Pronuncio muy apenas Eren mientras se perdía en el furor del placer y lujuria que le brindaba su esposo, haciendo que este se excitara mas y se acercara mucho ms a su cuerpo tratando de acariciar todo lo que podía de el para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, no le importo también el pronunciar esas palabras de amor que muy difícil se le hacia pronunciar debido a que a el también le daba vergüenza pronunciarlas tan abiertamente, era en momentos como estos cuando se dejaba llevar por la pasión que sentía hacia el castaño que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos hacia su lindo esposo y dejaba que su rostro, cuerpo dijeran lo que en verdad sentía por ese bello hombre que estaba ahora a su lado.

-yo también Eren ... y no sabes cuanto-

Siguieron en su propia pasión hasta que de repente Eren gimió tan agudo que rápidamente se tapo la boca, haciendo que Levi se diera cuenta de que había encontrado el punto en donde Eren se derretía mas de placer, pues cuando gimió en ese tono su entrada lo había apretado placenteramente que decidió darle mucho mas en ese lugar.

-ha... No...Levi...-

-no levantes el trasero Eren que sino, no le daré-

-pero si...ha ...sigues así me correré!-

-que así sea mi mocoso-

Agarró las nalgas de Eren mientras su cuerpo se encontraba encima del castaño que no paraba de gemir, por el aumento de velocidad de las estacadas hacia ese punto de nervios del castaño, sintiendo que este cada vez apretaba mucho mas su hombría.

-me vengo!-

-tsk-

Eren ya no pudo resistir mas y se vino manchando de pasada la pared que sostenía el lavabo dejándose caer en el mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por el placer del orgasmo ocasionando que su entrada apretara mas al mayor ocasionándole mas placer del que podía soportar, por lo que en unas estocadas mas se corrió dentro del castaño para después dejar caer todo su peso sobre el.

-mi Eren-

Aparto unos cabellos de la cara de Eren y acaricio su mejilla observando como este respiraba agitadamente por el desgaste, aun así Levi no se reprimió de sus deseos de besarlo y levantando u poco su mentón le dio el beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños Levi-

-gracias-

-no pensé... que ese libro... tuviera esas cosas-

-ni yo, pero... es muy buen ejercicio-

-ni que lo diga-

-bien es momento de seguir-

-en serio?-

-claro dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera en mi día-

-es...esta bien-

Salió de Eren y levanto al castaño para que se fueran a su recamara no sin antes llevarse su libro, que al poco rato volvieron a utilizar, hasta que la fuerzas de ambos ya no pudieron sostenerlos.

Cuando amaneció el primero en levantarse fue Levi quien no desperdicio tiempo en admirar como el cuerpo de su cansado Eren dormía plácidamente a lado de el, con todas esas marcas de mordidas y besos que lo hacían ver, por lo menos a ojos de Levi marcado como de su propiedad.

De tanto observar a Eren se dio cuenta que necesitaba un baño por lo que se levanto y se metió al baño para asearse como a el le gustaba. Para cuando salió se dio cuenta que Eren lo buscaba con la mirada y al encontrarse los dos pares de ojos el chico castaño sonrió.

-buenos días Levi-

-buenas mocoso, tu cuerpo?-

-ha! Estoy bien... no se preocupe-

Se sonrojo Eren mientras dirigía su mirada desde la cama a Levi y de Levi a la cama. Este se acomodo a lado de el para después tomar en sus manos el libro que hace unas horas atrás les habia dado apasionados momentos.

-ahora solo falta llenarlo-

-llenarlo?-

Pregunto el mientras se acercaba un poco a Levi para ver a que se refería, viendo que este apuntaba hacia un espacio en blanco con unas letras en oro y cursiva que decía "nuestro apasionado ejemplo realizado", dando a entender rápidamente a Eren lo que Levi quería hacer.

-hay no!... no quiero eso!-

Cruzo de brazos eren formando una x enfrente de Levi queriéndose dar a entender que rechazaba la idea

-vamos Eren es para un bonito recuerdo-

-no... no... no... que tal si alguien mas lo ve!-

-claro que no, yo guardare muy bien este libro, después de todo me lo diste tu-

-pero no tenemos cámara!-

-la conseguiré no te preocupes-

-si me preocupo!-

-será para mi solo-

Ya no sabia que mas decirle a Levi para que este desistiera de su idea por lo que con un suspiro demasiado obvio le pregunto

-lo promete?-

-si-

-haa esta bien, gana-

-gracias-

Acaricio la cabeza de Eren, Levi como una muestra de que estaba contento de que le diera el permiso para sus planes.

-no se por que pero siento que me moriré de vergüenza por ello-

-no te morirás cuando yo te diga-

-que romántico Levi-

-de nada-

Eren se sintió dichoso a pesar de la vergüenza por lo que abrazo a Levi mientras el castaño reía por el sarcasmo del pelinegro haciendo que también riera un poco Levi, para terminar besándose los dos.

Al final el cumpleaños de Levi termino bien gracias a cierto Libro que le daría muchas y muchos horas, momentos agradables que el Pelinegro atesoraría como nunca.

-ahora que lo pienso, me hubiera gustado tener unas fotos de cuando lo hicimos en nuestra luna de miel para guardarlas , que mal que llego el libro después para darme esa idea, no te parece Eren?-

-LEVI!-

No muy lejos de la ciudad en una cafetería tres chicas se adentraban para poder pedir su tan exquisito desayuno como siempre, además de que también querían convivir un poco con sus amigas que trabajaban en dicho lugar.

-hey Sora!, Parlev!, Raven!... como están?, ¿bien?-

Llegaron Maria, Janeth y Fujimy al encuentro sentándose con las otras dos para platicar mientras esperaban que les trajeran la comida.

-escuche que Sora tiene buenas noticias-

Decia Raven mientras se acomodaba junto con las demas en una mesa alejada de los demas

-si que si!, que bueno que vienen! Debo decirles que se lo he vendido!-

-no enserio!?-

Gritaron las tres chicas al unísono llenas de alegría y de incredulidad

-yep!-

-como le hiciste?-

-simple!-

Se regocijaba Sora mientras movía un dedo en el aire de un lado para el otro con ánimos de grandeza.

-se lo oculto a Eren, con algo de que era ejercicio-

Termino diciendo la verdad Parlev antes de que la misma sora hablara

-hay no en serio!?-

Hablo primero Maria mientras sus manos terminaban por ponerse en su cabeza y jalando un poco su cabello

-que buena!- dijo Fujimy mientras reía junto con Janeth

-ahora hay que ver que consejos le daremos a Levi, para el cumple de Eren!-

Expuso su nueva idea sora mientras animaba a todas con sus saltitos infantiles de chica fangirl.

-y sobretodo los resultados-

Hablo Parlev a todas mientras se quedaron calladas asimilando todas las imágenes que se les imaginaban con la palabra resultados.

-VAMOS!-

Grito eufórica Sora mientras alzaba su brazo, en señal de ponerse a trabajar, por lo que las demás también lo hicieron mientras gritaban al unísono.

-GOOOO!-

 **Fin! 3**

 **Notas de la autora: y se que será tarde cuando lo lean pero... feliz cumple Levi!...**

 **Si esta cosa nació por la necesidad de darle un feliz cumpleaños a Levi y de paso dar homenaje a unas amigas que quiero 3.**

 **Así que esta demás decir a quien se lo dedico y espero que les guste este one-shot que termino tan largo como uno de mis capítulos jejeje, pero bueno lo merecía de todos modos**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **ATTE: SORA**


End file.
